Just so you Know
by inezg7167
Summary: Boomer is trying to get Blossoms attention the only problem is she's dating his brother Brick. So he sings to her at the talent show. What will happen?


Just So You Know

It was Townsville High talent show and Boomer was getting ready to perform. He was going to sing 'Just so you know' by Jessie McCartney and he was hoping to get the attention of his brothers girlfriend, Blossom. Boomer has had a crush on her since 7th grade but Brick asked her out first. Boomer should feel bad about loving his brothers girl, but Brick treats Blossom bad. He is always cheating on her and putting her down. The only reason she stays with him is cause he tells her no one else will love her and Boomer hates it because _he _loves her. So this is his chance to show her. He walked on stage as the music started playing.

_**I shouldn't love you but I want to**_  
_**I just can't turn away**_  
_**I shouldn't see you but I can't move**_  
_**I can't look away**_

_**I shouldn't love you but I want to**_  
_**I just can't turn away**_  
_**I shouldn't see you but I can't move**_  
_**I can't look away**_

_**And I don't know**_  
_**How to be fine when I'm not**_  
_**'Cause I don't know**_  
_**How to make a feeling stop**_

Boomer looked for Blossom and he found her in the front row smiling at him. He smiled back and looked for his brother but he wasn't there. "He must be with Prinsess again" Boomer thought

_**Just so you know**_  
_**This feeling's takin' control**_  
_**Of me and I can't help it**_  
_**I won't sit around**_  
_**I can't let him win now**_

_**Thought you should know**_  
_**I've tried my best to let go**_  
_**Of you but I don't want to**_  
_**I just gotta say it all before I go**_  
_**Just so you know**_

Boomer never took his eyes off of Blossom as he song and she never took her eyes off him. He song with feeling as he though about all the times he conferted her when Brick cheated or put her down.

_**It's gettin' hard to be around you**_  
_**There's so much I can't say**_  
_**Do you want me to hide the feelings**_  
_**And look the other away**_

_**And I don't know**_  
_**How to be fine when I'm not**_  
_**'Cause I don't know**_  
_**How to make a feeling stop**_

Blossom watched Boomer sing with a lot of feeling. She was also thinking about the times he conferted her when her so-called boyfriend treated her bad. She also noticed that he was looking at her.

_**Just so you know**_  
_**This feeling's takin' control**_  
_**Of me and I can't help it**_  
_**I won't sit around**_  
_**I can't let him win now**_

_**Thought you should know**_  
_**I've tried my best to let go**_  
_**Of you but I don't want to**_  
_**I just gotta say it all before I go**_  
_**Just so you know**_

Blossom didn't know what to think. The way he was looking at her was the way Butch looked at Bubbles and they have a happy relasionship. She started to really think about her and Bricks relationship and it wasn't happy and he never looked at her the way Boomer was right now.

_**This emptiness is killin' me**_  
_**And I'm wonderin' why I've waited so long**_  
_**Lookin' back I realize it was always there**_  
_**Just never spoken**_

_**I'm waitin' here**_  
_**Been waitin' here**_

_**Just so you know**_  
_**This feeling's takin' control**_  
_**Of me and I can't help it**_  
_**I won't sit around**_  
_**I can't let him win now**_

Boomer could see she was thinking hard about something and hoped she got the message. Right as he song '_**I can't let him win now**_' Brick walked in and noticed what his brother was doing. Brick went to Blossom and tryed to make her leave, but she wouldn't.

_**Thought you should know**_  
_**I've tried my best to let go**_  
_**Of you but I don't want to**_  
_**Just gotta say it all before I go**_  
_**Just so you know, just so you know**_

_**Thought you should know**_  
_**I've tried my best to let go**_  
_**Of you but I don't want to**_  
_**Just gotta say it all before I go**_  
_**Just so you know, just so you know**_

Once Boomer was done he quickly went back stage with Blossom following him and Brick following her. Boomer seen Blossom back stage looking for him so he went to her. "Hey Bloss" he said once he was infront of her. "Did you mean it?" she asked getting strait to the point. "Every word." he answered. Then Brick interuped. "Bastard, what you think you can take her from me?!" he yelled. Boomer got right in his brothers face and said "You don't deserve her!" Brick was about to puch him until Blossom got in the middle. "Move Blossom! I'm going to kick his ass!" Brick yelled at her. "No you won't! He's right you don't deserve me! All you do is cheat on me and make me feel bad! So you know what we're over!" she yelled back at him. Brick didn't say anything he just walked away. Blossom turned torward Boomer and asked "Why tell me now?" "Because I couldn't be aroud you being sad and treated bad anymore. I wanted you to know I would treat you better than my brother." he answered. Blossom nodded her head understanding. Then she kissed him. He kissed back and put his arms around her waist as she put hers around his neck. When they pulled apart they smiled at eachother and said "I love you."

**This is my story it's a one-shot so be nice. Hope you like it and i would like to hear your opinion. I dont' own the song, the ppg or the rrb. *Inez*XD! **


End file.
